


【赛博朋克au】游戏人生

by Scissors13



Category: League of Legends Pro League
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scissors13/pseuds/Scissors13





	【赛博朋克au】游戏人生

（二）

05.  
电信号。  
那从指尖瞬息传递到中枢神经，最终被大脑所理解的“触感”，不过是一种电信号。  
当严君泽的手被另一双手紧握之时，那些被埋在硅制皮肤下面数以万计的电子传感器便瞬间苏醒，它们模仿着生物细胞，将这种略微施力按压的触感转化为相应的电信号，传输进他的大脑，提示他：此刻有人正在现实中抓着你的手不放。  
电信号突然传来使严君泽浑身忍不住抖了一下，他的确被吓了一跳。现阶段这种毫末级别的人造反馈机制仍旧很粗糙，也很突兀，总是让人措手不及，好像你的手跟你的身体是两种东西，甚至被牵手与被剁手之间的界线也并不总是那么明晰，换句话说，他这只假手实装了三年多，他还是没法彻底习惯它，或许还有不再需要他舞枪弄刀的生活。  
他悻悻登出账号，用没被抓着的左手摘掉目镜。  
在他和他的全息椅旁边，他见到李元浩正捧着他的右手仔细端详着，细长的双目里含着些许柔和的光，看样子好像他俩认识了快十年他才头一回发现他的右手是人造的一样。在他脸上和锁骨上沾了不少短黑的发茬，显然他是刚剃好头发，家都没回就直接过来找他的。  
严君泽短暂地回想起，李元浩带他去过那家他常去的理发店。地下二层，商圈的最角落里。那家的理发师给人剪头发的时候爱抽卷烟，要是烟灰掉在顾客头上，便随手一拨当作无事发生过。剪完之后不给吹也不给洗，拿一块不知因沾上了什么而污了大半的海绵在人脸上随意拍两下完事。严君泽只去过那一次，之后就不敢再去了。  
“干嘛？”严君泽挑起眉毛问道。  
“干你。”李元浩不假思索接话道，“还有，你手指头真好看。”  
有时候在跟李元浩对话之前，你就是需要为他层出不穷的下流言语多做些心理准备。  
严君泽把手从他手心里硬抽了回来，有那么一刹那，他的眼睛本来要瞪视眼前这张可憎的脸，却聚焦到了他脸上的发茬上，一下就没心情跟他置气，恶语道：“滚，喜欢的话自己把手剁了，找彪哥安一个去。”  
李元浩反常地安静望着他，不答话。  
“别装听不见啊。”严君泽嘟囔着，终于伸出左手把对方脸上那截令人分神的头发抠了下来，“三点半线上集合，你两点半就来叫我，怕网络延迟？”  
“我一个人闲的无聊嘛。”李元浩趴在严君泽大腿上黏糊糊地说道。  
“很闲？这里建议找Uzi 线上solo。”严君泽道，他脸上风平浪静的表情使李元浩确信他刚刚不是在说笑。  
“艹，老子想你了，行不？”李元浩直起身子大声质问道。  
严君泽态度软化了三分，道：“啧，没说不行啊。”  
李元浩一旦得逞，便立即张大了嘴笑出上排八颗牙来，灵巧的手指直往人私密部位游走，被察觉之后立刻被对方右手紧紧锁住手腕，力气大得像把用来剪铁丝网的钳子。  
“抓那么紧，是想让我住手还是不想啊？”他笑着问。  
严君泽皮笑肉不笑地把他的手抬到安全距离外才丢开，道：“赶紧去洗澡，身上一股酸臭味。”  
“你直说是恋爱的味道不就得了？”李元浩冲他飞了个眼。  
“滚呐。”严君泽嫌弃道，话音刚落，窗外便传来一阵雷声。  
李元浩重新伏回他的腿上，整张脸略带委屈地皱巴着，闷在他迷彩裤布料上，淡淡的洗衣液香味里。  
“打雷了。”他提醒严君泽道。  
严君泽抬起手臂，用自己的手和人造的手，捂住他那两只被苍白伤疤环伺的假耳朵。在李元浩面前他从来说不出“听到了”三个字，所以他弯下身子，下巴抵在他的头顶，轻声说：  
“别怕。”

06.  
由于南方地区近期突降酸雨，从东南到北方的交通线路都被严格管制，哪怕是拿着RNG给的通行证走特殊通道，也要排在几百人后面等明天的车次。于是洪浩轩只能按Mlxg的指示，先坐长途地铁去上海，与尚未调到北京岗的Letme和Xiaohu会合。  
他一只手抱着自己的背包，另一只手抓着行李箱的拉杆，在座位上一动不动，眼睛略带茫然地望着对面窗外转瞬即逝的景色。  
几十年前随着战火与环境的恶化，世界各地那些处于地铁之下的土地也被开发为人类的居住区。如今的地铁在高度发达的AI控制下，更加严格地按照时刻表穿梭在悬空的轨道上，不时穿过一些租价低廉的楼房中心，安全而吵闹。而高铁更多的时候则要在车身上一次次被涂抹上防腐蚀的涂料，冲向酸雨和腐臭的空气中，横跨过那些在上个世纪曾经繁华无比如今却已不再适合居住的聚落，那是最贫苦的人们最后的栖息之地。尚有雅兴的大企业家会给那些建在轨道边尚未倒塌的楼房添上些霓虹灯装饰，好像那里依旧是个乐园。等那些楼塌了，便塌了。  
一路上他看得越多，心绪便越是朝他刚从地上搬到地下的少年时代狂奔。那时他也是如此，从濒临陷落的嘉义坐高铁到台中，通过自己独创的技术在LMS地下三层拥有了一间宿舍，他迫不及待把家人也统统接到了那里。几年过后人们称呼他为“狼王”，之后又过了几年，他再次寻回自己对世事变迁手足无措的样子，但这次他已然过了那个犯错也不需要承担后果的年纪。  
于他而言，LPL是一个全新的世界，它简直大得不成样子，像整个世界那么大。他乘坐的这条地铁线的长度已经超过了LMS历史上任何一条高铁线的长度，然而对LPL的居民而言这只是再普通不过的一条长途线。  
行李箱随着车身的晃动不时左右移动，为防它撞到其他乘客，他便直接把箱子夹在两腿中间固定住。下车时他小腿上的肌肉酸痛得像是刚跑过八百米。  
他利索地背上背包，拖着行李箱。出站口有位军人高举着写了他名字的牌子，他向他快步走去。  
这是一个焕然一新的世界，他需要更用力，也更小心翼翼，才能在这里继续存活下去。

07.  
接站的人把洪浩轩扔在了前台便不知去忙什么别的了。他只好坐在箱子上，接通RNG的频道，尝试寻找任何起码能给他找杯水喝的人。但是等了半天，他发出的讯息也没有收到任何答复。RNG在上海的驻地已近乎人去楼空，仅剩下的那些人，也大多在忙着把驻地里有价值的东西打包装车，准备运输到北京去，没人有空理会他。  
五年之内，沿海的低海拔地区都将同整个LMS一样化为汪洋。这种在不可抗力之下逐渐失去家园的无助感，洪浩轩有发言权，但是他一刻也未曾觉得自己有必要为之叹息，或是哀悼。毕竟在赛博空间里，一切失去的都可以被找回，甚至更好。  
只要那里还是一片乐土，他可以不在乎自己究竟为谁而战。  
耳机里忽然传来一阵沙沙的噪声，他艰难分辨着这些杂乱音节中能被人理解的字眼，搞了半天才明白，原来自己接歪了频道。  
“这不怪你，最近整个LPL的通讯都有点邪门，经常莫名其妙受干扰。”Xiaohu解释道，“Letme刚出去找你，应该快到了。”  
“我已经到了。”Letme淡淡说道。  
洪浩轩边听着边与他握手，右手传来僵硬冰冷的触感，让他以为自己在碰触一具尸体。  
“在线上我们用代号交流，线下用本名，你们那也是吧？”  
洪浩轩点点头，补充道：“不过LMS管得不严。”  
“这边规矩会多一点，被抓到违规操作的话罚得也蛮狠的。”Letme并不像他表面看上去那样沉默寡言，这让洪浩轩心里多少轻松了一点。  
“嗯，我叫洪浩轩。”  
“你的名字Mlxg告诉我了。”Letme帮洪浩轩推着行李，边走边说，“我叫严君泽，一会你会在作战室看到一个没眼睛的平头，就是李元浩。”  
“其他人都在北京吗？”  
“嗯，一会先在线上见一面，明天就能见到本人了。”  
洪浩轩注意到严君泽在说话间一直在上下打量自己，加上他那冷漠中略带肃杀的神情，不禁怀疑自己要是稍有错漏会不会在线下挨一顿毒打。  
严君泽看着面相白净的洪浩轩时，想法却很单纯。  
“生在LMS还真幸福，不用十五六岁就去当兵。”  
洪浩轩心道果然，抬手摸了摸自己的刘海，解释道：“那段时间LMS的青少年也要服兵役，只不过是我派不上用场而已。”  
“怎么说？”严君泽略带不解地望着这个身材高大的人，他看上去怎么也不像罹患什么重病的样子，又何来派不上用场之说？  
“毕竟在那个年代，使用武器的前提还是一双起码能看到敌人的眼睛。”洪浩轩苦笑道。  
严君泽皱着眉头看向他的眼睛。  
“我……连那个最低限度都没达到。”  
严君泽紧张地抿起了嘴。  
怪不得你会开发那种扫描系统，怪不得你把盲僧当招牌。  
原来还真另有一个人，会像那个人一样，把自己先天的不足当成特质。  
是个人才。  
“大老远就听见你在那揭人家伤疤，”走廊尽头站着个留着糟糕平头的年轻人，盯着严君泽道，“原来你也会欺负新人？”  
“你闭嘴啊。”严君泽冲他吼道，一扭头连忙向洪浩轩道歉，“抱歉啊，我不知道……”  
“没事，我现在也不经常出门，而且其实能稍微看见东西的啦。”洪浩轩毫不介意地摆摆手，“所以，你就是李元浩咯？”  
“我是，”李元浩冲他微笑一下，转身用虹膜识别打开了作战室的门锁，“是不是君泽说，见到一个满头疤的猛男就是李元浩？”  
“呃……差不多吧。”洪浩轩看了一眼严君泽，随口糊弄过去。严君泽趁李元浩背对着他去给洪浩轩开全息椅的空当，冲他竖了下拇指。  
洪浩轩默默记下：在RNG，就算要去跟严君泽线下PK被打个半死，也千万不要妄图去碰李元浩一根头发。

08.  
洪浩轩的账号在LPL地区尚未正式注册，因此权限只有Iron级别，盲僧作为战斗用的角色自然也无法使用，只能以自己的平民账号登录，然而Mlxg还是动用队长权限把他拉进了RNG的赛博基地。站在一群金光闪闪、全副武装的战斗角色中间时，维持着本来面目的Karsa像个误闯进帮派会议室的倒霉服务生。  
“今晚24点之前各种手续肯定会办妥的，不用担心。”看着他孤零零站在中间略显呆滞的样子，Mlxg实在于心不忍，出言安慰道。  
“嗯，好。”Karsa不安地梳理着自己的刘海。在无法掌控当下情况的时候，他总会比常人显得更加局促一点。当一个孤独的盲人手里没有拐杖，脚下也没有盲道的时候，他要有多勇敢才能向前迈出一步，只需要你闭上双眼站在空地中就能体会。但你睁开眼后还可以回归正常的生活，他却不可以。失去Karsa和盲僧这层外壳，洪浩轩将永远留在黑暗和未知里，无论是在现实中，还是在赛博空间里。  
然而此时此刻他甚至没有权限使用自己设计的程序去杀死这未知，也更没空去关心为什么Mlxg的声音听上去有些低沉沙哑，与卡蜜尔高贵美艳的角色形象格格不入。  
哦，在LPL，要叫她“青钢影”。  
李星要叫“盲僧”，还有“吸血鬼”弗拉基米尔、“奥恩”、“卡莎”……  
还有这些令人目眩的ID：Letme、Xiaohu、Mlxg、Uzi……  
重新观察，扩充记忆。  
“我们的主力目前就是这几个人，还有个小明最近在调试角色，以后你会有机会见他的。”Mlxg介绍道。  
“说起来，我们其实也不算陌生，毕竟以前交过手。”Xiaohu提醒大家道。  
“演习能算交手吗？”Mlxg不以为然，“我都没动真格的。”  
“所以你才会被Karsa抢那么多次目标点啊……”吸血鬼说完打了个哈欠。  
“诶我……”青钢影刚要发怒便连忙捂住了嘴，清了清嗓子重新说，“Xiaohu你号不想要了？”  
Karsa倒是因为Xiaohu提到他与MLxg那次交锋而勾起了嘴角。  
毕竟他来RNG的原因，其中一个是因为只有他们的长官Heart冒着危险亲自前往LMS与他面谈，而另一个原因，更重要的原因，是为了挑战——挑战那些传奇，看看自己在LMS难逢敌手的这两下子，到了LPL还算不算得上万中无一。  
而那些万中无一之一，就在他眼前。  
“过去的就让它过去吧。”他听到Mlxg说，“新涂装的数据晚上五点发给你。”  
他为了尽量表现得顺从而轻轻点了点头。  
只是不知那天在船上，她是不是因为记仇才抢了他的猎物。


End file.
